


The Wolf Pack

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Average Starks night, and two are jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be interesting.  
> Enjoy  
> Character ages
> 
> Bran 16  
> Arya 16  
> Sansa 17  
> Jon 18  
> Robb18

Its a normal night in winterfell and jon, sansa and robb are in a secret room. Well it wasnt really a secret room but it was a room at a part of winterfell that used to be an old interagation room but now was never used, so jon and robb spent 2 hours bringing a bookshelf to cover the door.

What jon, robb and sansa usually do every night is fuck,  
They started experimenting a few months ago but could only do it in the woods or very rarely at night but when they found the secret room the could do it almost as much as they wanted.

This night was no different, sansa was on her hands and knees getting spit roasted by her brothers, spit and precum rolling down her chin from the hard face fucking robb was giving her.

Jon was moving in at a regular place but was going all the way in and almost all the way out, jons hands were pawing and spanking sansa's fat arse.

Sansa had quickly found out that she liked rough sex and only ever wanted to be dominated, jon and robb were quite happy and gladly obliged in sansa's fantasy.

Suddenely the three teens jump when they hear Arya's voice from across the room, none of them noticing the bookshelf being moved.

"Why do you never invite us anymore" Arya whines

Bran and Arya are standing at the doorway after closing the bookshelf and are staring at their siblings. Sansa gently pushes robb back, his cock sliding out of sansa's mouth

"For fuck sakes, because the last 4 times we have invited you two you both came in about 5 minutes and then fell asleep " sansa said angrily

 

"Please, we promise we will last longer and we wont fall asleep" bran mutters 

 

Sansa pauses and before she can say no robb says

"Come on San, if they want to join let them join, what harm can they do"

"Fine but if any of you two come in 5 minutes i'll fist you both."

Bran and arya smile and start stripping down and crowd around sansa.

"Arya on your knees we have to suck them off first" sansa says

Arya drops to her knees in front of jon and grabs his cock still wet from sansa's pussy, she envelops the tip in her mouth and grabs jons balls sqeezing them gently. 

Due to an accident that happend to Arya when she was little she had no gag reflex and had become better at deepthroating than Sansa.

Sansa is already nose deep in Robb's neatly trimmed pubes and is jerking off bran's 6 inch cock causing bran to moan but has ben practising and does not come as easily anymore.

After jon starts moaning he cums all over Aryas face making her smile and giggle. Sansa pulls away from robb and tells jon to get on his back and for Bran to grab the bottle of oil from from the corner of the room and cover his cock and her arsehole in it, sansa straddles jon and bran starts smearing the oil all over sansa's fat arse.

Once sansa is in douple penatration position robb stands in front of sansa handing her his cock and arya sits on jons face putting her tight asrehole right on his mouth, arya realises she isnt doing anything and that she is face to face with robb's arse and decides to peel apart his cheeks and dig in.

Once everything gets rolling Bran remembers how much sansa likes being spanked so he starts wailing on her ass making her moan into robbs cock.

The room is filled with moans and loud slapping robb taps out after cumming right down sansa's throat giving arya and sansa the chance to make out.

Bran was next, lasting suprisingly long and walking off to get hard agian. Jon and sansa cum at the same time and sansa finishes off arya.

Next arya and sansa get on there backs and jon and robb eat them out while bran slaps sansa and spits on her (by her request).

Then it's aryas turn to be double teamed by bran and jon  
While robb fucks sansa's arse.

And finally it's time for sansa's favourite part already covered in spit, bruises and sweat it was time for her bukkake.

Even arya could help by squirting.

 

After many loads of cum arya, jon, robb and bran leave while sansa lays on the floor plastered in cum.  
Unfortunely sansa didnt realise her siblings take her clothes with them, meaning she would have to try to make her way around the castle naked head to toe in cum.

This will be interesting.

The End


	2. Authors not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to adress my last chapter.

Hi, as some of you may know, I recently uploaded a second chapter of this fanfiction. I was asked a few days ago if I would be adding any more chapters, it inspired me to write another chapter, and I wrote what I thought was a great chapter.

However, in under 24 hours I had more “hate” on that chapter than all of my other stories combined. And I was pissed off, I thought that I had written a great chapter and people were shitting all over me, and saying the chapter was shit and that it was complete cringe. I read all of the comments and sat there staring at them.

I went back and read the chapter and realised that what I had written was shit, now I don’t think the plot was shit, I personally enjoyed it and it sounded great in my head, but the execution was awful. and it was pointed out that there was no punctuation, bad spelling and also that I can’t write smut. Now it is true, I cannot write smut so I took it down. 

I am not sure if I have any fans of my page so maybe no one will see this, but I took the chapter down because I was and still am unhappy with it.

Even though the comments were kinda hateful, they had a point.

So now I am going to try and improve my smut writing skills.

If anyone wants me to put the chapter back up just ask and I will but I doubt that will happen.

My next work will still be about the starks, and will be different one shots that all include one thing, some form of rough domination, the first chapter will be about Sansa dominating Bran.

Thank you and enjoy.

Sincerely Joseph


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am only reuploading this because I was asked too.
> 
> It's shit 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

5 years laterafter the starks split up and go their seperate paths they all return 4 years later

arya after her fathers death trained as an assassin and helped in the norths victory in the war of the five kings by killing cersei and joffery and saving sansa.robb continued his campaign after his fathers death, and even though his mother was killed by an arrow during a suprise attack robb still attacked kings landing and with the help of arya and bran as his kings gaurds they decided not to take the throne and destroyed it. and chose instead to rule the north as king

jon became lord commander of the nights watch and after saving the wildlings and defeating the night king he reformed the nights watch into the knights of the wall. He then retired and appointed Edd as new lord commander.they all now live in winterfell robb as king, arya bran and jon as kings gaurd and sansa as his wife.

the announcement of the incestous marrige between robb and sansa confused the north, but they all new that the north had been thriving under the rule of robb so most ignored it.

one early winter morning in winterfell three stark children were in bed arya, robb and sansa.

jon and bran were training outside.

arya's eyes opened and she looked over to her beautiful sister lying naked beside her.

arya grabbed on to her and and the small girl spooned her.

"morning" arya whipered

"good morning master" sansa replied

"you hungry sansa"

"yes master I am"

"well put on your collar and I will walk you to the hall for breakfast"

sansa jumped with glee

"yes arya"

as she got out of bed arya grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss their tongues collided and sansa pulled back and got on her knees. sansa crawled to her collar on the floor and put it on and waited by the door for arya.

arya got up and slid on her thong and bra then her clothes she turned and looked at robb, still fast asleep.

arya walks over to sansa and frowns.

"you cant go out like that, bad girl"

arya said pretending she was angry slapping sansas fat arse iliciting a moan.

sansa had always had the best arse most people had ever seen, it was fat and smooth and jiggled at the slightest touch.

sansa crawled to a drawer and pulled out a butt plug and after applying spit she put it up her arse. then she put on her thong and bra and got back on her knees smiling at up at arya

"good girl" arya said grabbing sansa's leash and pulling her out the door.

once arya had made it to the hall she had taken her seat next to the throne and ordered the other gaurds away.

arya had her breakfast prepared already on a plate and sansa's was in her bowl by aryas feet.

it may seem that arya is being quite rude to sansa, but actualy it was sansa's idea she had known since she was 13 she had liked rough sex but after being in the hands of joffery she also realised she wanted to be owned, to be property and had asked her siblings to treat her this way because she enjoys it.

"enjoy your breakfast sansa" arya says slapping sansa's perfect rear.

after breakfast robb comes down from his room to collect sansa

"Arya...Arya where are you?" robb shouts into the court yard where arya and sansa are watching bran and jon train.

" i need you both for a minute"

arya tells sansa to crawl up to robb and thats what she does, but not before planting a wet kiss and firm slap on sansa's fat arse.

arya follows behind sansa and hands sansa's lead to robb and they walk her back to his bedroom. robb walks over to his bed and unbucles his trousers dropping them to his ankles and kicking them away, sowing off his solid 7 inch cock.

"shall i get jon and bran, because i thought we were going to do this later" arya asks confused.

" no this is just a quicky, we shall still fuck tonight dont worry."

"fine but after you cum you're eating my arse"

"fine then" robb replies satisfied with the deal"

"eat my arse aswell!" sansa exclaimed earning her a hard slap across the face from arya.

"dont speak out of term bitch"

arya strips down and gets robb to lie on his back. sansa gets on top of robb and stares directly at his cock, arya gets on her knees and envelopes robbs huge balls in her mouth making robb moan.

sansa takes robbs throbbing 7 inches and takes 4 of those inches in her mouth

moving back and forth covering his cock i thick drooling spit.

"now sansa, heres whats going to happen, you are going to deepthroat all of my cock for 20 seconds and if you succeed tonight you can have 2 cocks up your arse if you fail you get 1, that sound fair? robb asks from behind sansa's fat arse. sansa agrees.

meanwhile arya has now covered robbs balls in spit and is bored of them and has her eyes on a different prize, robbs puckered arsehole.

"robb lift your legs, i need to taste your arse. arya says mouth watering at the thought of robbs arse.

robb lifts his legs higher and gives arya the perfect angle, arya starts low and sticks her tongue out and drags it up robbs arse crack, eventualy reaching the hole and burying her tongue in it.

sansa pulls back getting ready to deepthroat her big brothers monster cock. she quickly gets the first 5 inches but her throat constricts and does not allow the rest of the cock in sansa begins to splutter and cough but is determined. robbs decides to give her some help, wrapping his legs around her head and pushing her the rest of the way down.

now sansa is nose deep in robbs balls having successfully deepthroated the whole thing, now she must last 20 seconds, even though she couldnt breath she couldnt move her head because robb was still holding her down, the seconds felt like hours and with the combined efforts of his two sisters robb came hard.

the cumshot took sansa who was turning blue from lack of oxygen by suprise and instead of swallowing the cum, all of it came out of her nose and landed at robbs arse where arya was looking very happy.

arya licked up all the cum from robbs arse and gets sansa on her knees where she spits it on sansa's face.

" now sansa you will keep that on your face until tonight yes? " sansa nods

"now its my turn" says arya

arya stands up and gets on the bed, she stands above robbs face then plants her small but thick arse on his face putting her winking hole on his mouth.

robb stcks his tongue out jamming it in the hole causing a loud groan from arya.

sansa watches and moves in for robbs already soaking wet asshole and begins to lick aswell.

robb lifts his legs up again and arya holds them up.

"ohhh fuck...robb keep going" arya moans grinding her arse on robbs face.

arya then starts to spit on sansa.

arya cums hard on robbs face, soaking it in her juices. while sansa is still tongue fucking robbs ass.

arya lays down beside robb stroking his chest and watching sansa eat his ass. sansa stops and looks up at robb at arya.

"please can one of you eat me out, im so horny, please" sansa whines, cum and spit still covering her face.

arya and robb look at each other and grin.

Robb looks back at sansa " fine sansa get up and suck my cock, arya get this poor slut to orgasm"

robb leans up agianst the backboard of the bed.

"yes sansa bring that fat arse up here you whore."

sansa smiles with glee and practically jumps on to the bed, now on all fours in front of robbs cock, while arya gets behind sansa and looks over the best arse in the seven kingsdoms.

arya takes hold of sansa's cheeks the soft flesh in arya's hands making her hornier.

arya grabs the large toy in sansa's arse and pulls it out gently, popping it in her mouth to savour the cast of sansa. arya he spanks sansa, causing her to groan into robbs cock.

then arya buries her face in the soft pillows of flesh, kissing and spitting all over sansa's arse, then dragging her tongue up the crack before spitting in the hole and proceeding to tongue fuck the hole. sansa moans and is about to cum already.

arya can tell sansa is close so last minute she stick her to fingers in the hole and violently fingers her older sister.

sansa screams, and cums, her pussy now dripping, robb is still rock hard and sansa lies beside him kissing him while he grabs and slaps her arse.

arya gets in front of robbs cock and starts sucking his balls while jerking him off, she switches to deepthroating robbs cock tasting sansa's spit and precum, the tase driving her wild.

"ugh oh fuck arya... im cumming" robb wails shooting the thickest biggest load onto arya's face.

arys stands back up and orders sansa to her feet.

"master would you like me to lick the cum off your face" sansa said

"no, i think i will keep it on my face for a while too"

arya and robb get dressed, the two sisters still have cum on their faces and they leave for the courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a story.
> 
> If you didnt like the story, dont post any hate or tell me you dont like the story just stop reading i'm just here for some fun.


End file.
